Revwien
|Kolonien=Tatooine |Merkmale= |Subspezies= |Klasse=Pflanzenbasierende |Intelligenz=Intelligent |Ernährungstyp=Photosynthese |Größe= 1 bis 2 Meter |Gewicht= |Haut=*Blätter: dunkelgrün bis purpurfarben *Stamm: rot, orange, gelb, grün, blau oder purpurfarben |Haare= |Gefieder= |Augen= |Lebensraum=Dschungel |Alter= |Sprache= |Bekannte Individuen=WuwuhuulStar Wars Miniatures Battles }} Revwiens sind eine intelligente Spezies von beweglichen Pflanzen, die vom Planeten Revyia stammt. Einige Revwiens ließen sich auf der Welt Tatooine nieder, auf dem sie in Cantinas ihr Leben genießen. Die Revwiens nehmen Flüssigkeiten über ihre Blätter auf, welche sie bei den meisten Aktivitäten gebrauchen. Ebenfalls sind die Revwien mit einer großen Farbvielfalt in der Galaxis vertreten. Einige dieser Farben sind grün, lila, rot, blau und gelb. Ihre gestreiften Blätter waren von grün bis schwarz vorhanden. Beschreibung Körperbau miniatur|links|Ein Revwien. Der Pflanzenkörper der Revwiens besteht hauptsächlich aus einem großen Stamm, in dem sich alle lebenswichtigen Organe befinden. Aus diesem Stamm sprießt eine grundständige Rosettesiehe Abbildung in Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies von sechs bis elf dunkelgrünen oder purpurfarbenen, beweglichen Blättern. Die Blätter dienen den Revwiens sowohl zum Greifen als auch zur Fortbewegung, wobei gewöhnlich vier davon für das Stehen und Gehen zuständig sind. Am oberen Ende des Stammes haben Revwiens einen durchsichtigen Fruchtstand, der mit einer Vielzahl von winzigen Knospenansätzen übersät ist. Diese dienen als optische Sinnesorgane, der Tastsinn der Revwiens hingegen sitzt in den Blättern. Mit den Blättern sind die Revwien ebenfalls in der Lage, Vibrationen zu spüren. Lebensweise Revwiens benutzen einen dem Chlorophyll ähnlichen Stoff, um sich unter der Einwirkung von Sonnenlicht von in Wasser gelösten Mineralien und Kohlendioxid zu ernähren. Ihr Heimatplanet Revyia liegt am äußeren Saum des Äußeren Randes der Galaxis. Die Revwiens leben in kleinen, teilweise nomadischen Gruppen als Haine in der Wildnis; diese Gruppen wandern einmal jährlich zu bestimmten Flüssen und Seen. Manche Revwiens halten Raubtiere wie Urpinen als Haustiere, um pflanzenfressende Wildtiere abzuwehren, die ihren Bestand bedrohen. Wesen Angehörige dieser Spezies schätzen Frieden und Ehrsamkeit, sie besitzen eine geradezu furchteinflößende Fähigkeit, auch in aufreibenden Situationen die Ruhe zu bewahren. Einen Revwien erschüttert fast nichts, obgleich einige von ihnen recht zimperlich werden, wenn andere Spezies ganz nebenbei Pflanzen vernichten, um Baustoffe daraus zu gewinnen oder um Gruben auszuheben. Nervös werden sie nur in Gegenwart offensichtlich aggressiver Personen, und Drohungen, sie zu verzehren, nehmen sie sehr ernst. Revwiens sind sehr wissbegierig, schnell zu beeindrucken und stets offen für neue Ideen und Erfahrungen. Ihre Neugier auf die Technologie der Außenweltler mutet zuweilen kindlich naiv an, was Angehörige anderer Spezies oft amüsiert, und der Anblick von Raumschiffen am Himmel über Reviya ist ihnen noch immer höchst ungewohnt. Kultur und Gesellschaft miniatur|rechts|220px|Ein Revwien genießt seinen [[Tee.]] |Eine Redensart der Revwiens.|Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies}} Lebenseinstellung Die meisten Revwiens glauben daran, dass in der Galaxis nichts ohne einen Grund geschieht. Auf materiellen Besitz legen sie wenig Wert, den größten Teil ihres Lebens verbringen sie damit, etwas über andere zu erfahren und dieses Wissen weiterzugeben. Stets sind sie darauf bedacht, friedliche Lösungen anstelle von Konflikten zu finden. Den Tod halten sie für etwas Beunruhigendes, doch wenn sie zum Kampf gezwungen werden, erweisen Revwiens sich als würdevoll und ehrenhaft, sie werden niemals einen unfairen Vorteil suchen. Ebenso sind sie von einer unerschütterlichen Ehrlichkeit, selbst in Situationen, in denen etwas Taktgefühl oder eine „kreative Interpretation“ ihnen das Leben leichter machen würde. Etwa dreißig Jahre vor der imperialen Ära brachte ein Frachter den Besuch eines Missionars, welcher die als Tyia bekannte Glaubensrichtung vertrat. Diese Philosophie verbreitete sich schnell auf Revyia, weil ihre Lehre von einer Verantwortung für das Leben und den Frieden bei den Revwiens auf fruchtbaren Boden fiel. Inzwischen hängen die meisten Revwiens dieser Lehrmeinung an. Nach dem Heimatplaneten dieser Lehre werden ihre Anhänger als Thuwisten bezeichnet. Die Zunahme ihres Glaubens und das Wissen darum, dass er auch unter anderen Spezies verbreitet ist, ermutigte viele Revwiens dazu, die weitere Galaxis zu erforschen. Gesellschaft und Kultur miniatur|links|Ein Revwien, der ein [[Holocron betrachtet.]] Das politische System der Revwiens ist nur lose organisiert. Die bestehenden kleinen Ansiedlungen verwalten sich weitgehend selbst, als gemeinsame Institutionen gibt es lediglich Universitäten. Deren Seminare finden unter freiem Himmel in Wäldern sowie auf Wiesen statt und genießen einen guten Ruf. Kleidung tragen Revwiens äußerst selten, doch binden sie gern Amulette oder Bänder um ihren Stamm. Revwiens, die für längere Zeit ihren Heimatplaneten verlassen, tragen einen Gürtel, in dem sie Waffen, Credits und andere persönliche Besitztümer aufbewahren. Bei solchen Revwiens handelt es sich meistens um neugierige Wanderer, die sehr genügsam leben und als Gegenleistung für die Mitnahme in einem Raumschiff auch willig arbeiten. Sie gelten als zwar zuverlässige, doch unausgebildete Arbeiter. Technologie und Wirtschaft Die Technologie der Revwiens ist nur schwach entwickelt, sie ziehen es vor, bestimmte Pflanzen zu züchten, die in ihren Augen besondere Qualitäten besitzen. Einige dieser Arten produzieren Wundsalben, andere Klebstoffe und wieder andere sagen das Wetter voraus. Bekannt sind etwa die vognallianischen LinsenkapselnEigenübersetzung von "Vognallian seed pod", diese zerplatzen, wenn sie geworfen werden, beim Aufprall und verteilen die in ihnen enthaltenen scharfkantigen Samenkörner in alle Richtungen. Sie können daher wie Splittergranaten benutzt werden, doch ist diese Anwendungsmöglichkeit den wenigsten anderen Spezies außerhalb Revyias bekannt. Einzelne Frachtschiffe machen unregelmäßig auf Reviya Halt, die größeren Siedlungen werden ein- bis zweimal im Jahr von Händlern besucht. Die Revwiens selbst besitzen wenig, das sie als Handelsgüter anbieten könnten. So ist ihr wichtigstes Exportgut ihre Botschaft von Frieden und Ehrenhaftigkeit. Kleine Handelsleute können sich mit einem Halt auf Revyia ein paar Credits hinzuverdienen, doch gibt es dort keine Reichtümer zu erwerben. Dieser Mangel an wertvollen Gütern ist jedoch auch ein gewisser Schutz für die unschuldig-naiven Revwiens, da sie so bei anderen Spezies keine Begehrlichkeiten erwecken. Geschichte Die Geschichte der Revwiens ist vorwiegend in Mythen und Sagen überliefert. Obwohl diese von großmächtigen Städten erzählen, die von gewaltigen Artefakten überragt wurden, haben Archäologen noch keine Hinweise auf eine solche vorzeitliche Kultur mit entwickelter Technologie entdecken können. Zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges gab es auf Reviya eine kleine imperiale Basis, die angelegt wurde, nachdem Kriegsschiffe des Imperiums einen Stützpunkt von Schmugglern in den dortigen Dschungelgebieten zerstört hatten. Die Revwiens arbeiteten daraufhin mit dem Imperium zusammen und kauften eine Anzahl maroder Frachter. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Spezies an sich wurde von Ron Cobb als eine Serie von Entwürfen für Designs der Mos Eisley Cantina für eine Szene in entwickelt.The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Die Revwien erhielten 2008 einen Eintrag in der . Dort wurden sie auf Seite 97 im 3. Band des Sachbuchs in einem eigenen Artikel erwähnt. *Am 3. April 2014 wurde die Spezies als eine der „bekannteren“, pflanzlichen Spezies im Blog [[Welcome to the Star Wars Jungle|Welcome to the Star Wars Jungle]] von Kevin Beentjes genannt. Weblinks * Quellen *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' * Einzelnachweise en:Revwien Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Pflanzliche Spezies Kategorie:Pflanzen Kategorie:Pflanzen von Revyia Kategorie:Legends